The Lost Lamb
by Nightmare Circular
Summary: Chapter 2 is up now. Dizzy goes missing and develops amnesia, and Testament teams up with the Jellyfish crew to find her. I-no makes secret plans behind "That Man's" back and intends to remove all possible threats.
1. Blue Water Blue Sky

Hi everyone, this is my first fanfic... EVER, and I hope not my last.  
Heres the usual disclaimer stuff that I see in all other fanfics  
I do NOT own Guilty Gear or any of the characters therein, I do not own any of the song names of the soundtrack or the names of the instant kills. This story is however an original writing of my own work  
Sincerely  
-Daniel

Dizzy goes missing, and Testament teams up with the Jellyfish crew to find her. I-no makes secret plans behind "That Man's" back and intends to remove all possible threats.Meanwhile an amnesiac Dizzy is left in the clutches of everyones favorite crossdressing bounty hunter, and repressed emotions fly. But can Bridget protect the weakened gear from a Robo-Ky attack? What are I-no's secret plans?  
Thats what I plan to write about!

* * *

Chapter 1 Blue water Blue Sky

The light shone in gently through the blinds on the porthole, the morning sun landed lightly on Dizzy's face. The innocent gear slowly shifted in bed, still asleep. Her eyelids fluttered softly as a ray of light found its way over her dainty nose. The stealth runners on the Mayship prevented the cerulean haired three year old from feeling the motion of the flying machine as it tore through the morning skies.

May and April were in the galley eating breakfast, They had decided to let their new friend sleep because she seemed really tired after the raid from the previous night. Johnny had set up May and the jolly crew on an assignment to break into the private collection of some rich snob and make off with countless valuable pieces of artwork and statues while he... distracted the pretty female gaurd. Dizzy had put in the most work that night, helping April disable the security systems as best she could, and trying her best to carry more loot than the other girls.

She desperately wanted to fit in. She had no idea why Testament would give her into the custody of a large group of humans. She was nervous returning to the outside world, leaving the forest for the first time in over a year. Dizzy was very aware of the cruelty and coldness that humans were capable of, and feared a repeat incident of being chased by angry villagers and having to leave her aging adoptive parents. But these humans were different, accepting, and loving. Their leader, Mr. Johnny was especially nice to her, so nice in fact that the girl dressed in orange seemed to get a little angry with him.

Dizzy tried her best to carry the various stolen goods, but she was unable to keep balance, and clumsily knocked over a fragile bust statue set on a dias. The resounding crash of course called the attention of the nearby guards, and as a result May had to clear a path for the other girls to escape. The petit brunette left nothing but a swathe of destruction in her wake, swinging her giant ship anchor into anyone she saw who wasn't a member of her crew. The girls ran out empty handed.

That's what the crew of the Mayship did for a living. They were the Jellyfish Pirates. However, even pirates have a sense of honor. Johnny only had the girls steal from the greedy, and the rich, sort of like a bunch of sky faring Robin Hoods. Even though they failed the raid, Johnny wasn;t angry with them. Johnny could never get angry with his girls, especially not the newest member of his crew, who was so innocent and undeniably cute.

-----

Testament stood in the forest staring through a tree not at it. A look of concern was etched onto his face. He had only relinquished Dizzy to those humans a mere week ago, and already worried for her. A cool breeze blew through the trees, his long black locks flowed with it. A Raven came flying to him and perched itself on his shoulder. He raised his free hand and petted her, resting the butt of his scythe on the ground, Testament lifted his head and began to speak to the bird.

"Was it wise to give her over to those humans Zio?"

The Raven merely cawed in response to the gear's query.

"Come come Zio you can speak your mind to me." He said.

The raven flew from his shoulder, and transformed itself into a more... human-esque form.

Zio floated in the air a few feet from her master. She sat in the air on her scythe, her legs crossed, playfully kicking her foot.

"Wheter it was wise or not I am not sure Testament, but if you worry for her so then why do you not pay her and the humans a visit?" She said to him

"Very well, that is what I shall do." he said as he andZio disappeared from the forest.

-----

Johnny strutted into the galley attempting to look as sexy as he possibly could for his beloved crew. His shoes tinged lightly against the metal floor as he walked in. As he made his way to the line to order himself up a good breakfast of champions he heard a strange series of sounds quickly growing louder and louder as the source of the noise got closer.

"JOHNNY!!!!!!" May screamed as she charged him, her shoes squeaking all the way.

He turned upon hearing his name called and gasped when he saw the young pirate girl running straight at him.

"OOOF!" he grunted as she tackled him in a loving embrace that brought the both of them to the cold metal floor, the crew laughed heartily.

"Well good morning to you too my little princess." he said

The girl said nothing as she nuzzled against his bare chest, purring like a contented kitten.

"I take it you'll be having the usual Johnny?" The cook said behind her counter, a smile on her face.

"Yea, lemme have some bacon and eggs, over easy, with a side of grits." The pirate said as he hoisted himself up, using the counter as an anchor for both his weight and the weight of the girl still attached to him with her arms around his neck.

Johnny took his tray and walked over to where April was sitting, dragging May all the way with him. He sat down and pried the girl free from his neck.

"Good mornin' April, May." he said as he began to eat his protein rich breakfast.

"Heeeey... where's Dizzy? Why isn't she here eating with us?" He asked the,

"Well, she seemed really tired this morning when we tried to wake her up she just wouldn't get out of bed. I figured we'd just take her something to eat a little later when she wakes up." April said.

"Hmf" The dashing pirate grunted an agreement as he swallowed an egg whole.

He nearly choked as an explosion rocked the ship knocking everyone from their seats.

"What the hell was that?" He asked shooting up from his new seat on the floor.

"It came from outside!" May said grabbing her anchor.

Just as they made for the door they all heard a scream...

-----

A freak guitarist woman dressed in red leather had her by the throat. Dizzy couldn't breathe as she struggled to break free from the woman's vice grip.

"Why are you doing this?" The innocent gear asked as the woman tightened her grip.

"Because... its fun!" She said to the gear as she hurled her off the side of the ship.

Dizzy screamed all the way down.

-----

"Ahh what a cute little boat... to bad I'm gonna hafta wreck it completely." I-no said to herself sadistically.

* * *

Well that's chapter 1, I'll try to write ch 2 ASAP, might even get it done tonight, but don't count on it. Anyway, how'd I do on the first chappie of my first fanfic? Comments and suggestions would be perfect, perhaps even some story suggestions because this is sort of a generic beginnin to a story that I haven't even planned out completely yet lol. Anyway thanks for readin. 


	2. A Solitude that asks nothing in return

Hey everyone, Dan here.

Sorry for takin so long on the second chappie, stuff came up and I ended up working on short story about my D and D char as well as other stuff. Anyway, it's 2 days after my birthday and I had the sudden urge to keep workin on this. As usual, I don't own any of the Guilty gear chars, or the songs or names of instant kills. Please feel free to review with any thoughts or suggestions

* * *

Chapter 2 A Solitude that asks nothing in return 

The girl awoke face up in a forest glade. The warm sunlight gleamed through the leaves, and danced along the grass-carpeted ground. Her body ached, her head throbbed, her vision fuzzed and blurred. She reached behind her head and winced when her hand made painful contact with a large lump. She rolled onto her chest painfully and slowly forced herself up to her knees. The girl numbly took in her surroundings.

Where am I? She thought to herself.

What is this place?

How did I get here?

Questions flew through her battered head as she could only remember snippets of the previous events. Red leather, a guitar, barely she made out these images. She cradled her head in her hands as pain lanced through her skull. More bits and pieces flooded her memory. A girl in a pirate costume, a girl in a sailor uniform with torn denim shorts, a well muscled man with a trench coat. She could see them in her mind, but could not make out their faces. She was unable to pin any names to these shadowed figures in her psyche. She realized, she couldn't even pin a name to herself…

She agonizingly dragged herself to her feet, using a tree for leverage. She rested herself on the trunk of the tree, and gasped for breath. She felt her chest. The jolting pain lanced through her pectoral muscles.

It's a cracked rib… She heard a voice whisper faintly in the back of her mind.

She began to examine herself for more injuries. Her right wing was broken and in severe agony. She let the shattered wing hang limply as she looked at a crook in her tail. Another broken bone, she wiped a small amount of caked blood from under her nose, and slowly walked the forest. She limped along leaning on every tree she passed.

You need medical attention… the voice whispered softly

It was barely audible. She recognized the voice as female, but just like the figures in her memories, she couldn't place a name to it.

Her stomach growled. She felt like she hadn't eaten in over a day. She plucked some strange green berries from a nearby bush and chewed them. They were bitter.

The girl continued along through the forest. As she walked along brambles and thorns cut into her legs and tore her black stockings. Blood trickled freely from the minor scrapes. She pressed on. Dirt from the path kicked up and covered her shoes in grime. She saw the edge of the forest. There was a slight drop where the trees ended, and a large group of rocks piled up. The only way out of the forest was over the quarry.

Her heeled shoes refused to grip the large stones she attempted to climb over. She fell over forwards. And rolled down the side of the boulder quarry

"Kyaaaaa!" she yelped

She landed on her already broken wing and for a while lay motionless in the grass winded by the agony. Hot tears formed in her eyes. She was alone in the solitude of the forest, a solitude that asks nothing in return. No one was around to comfort her pains.

She remained motionless on the ground and cried herself to sleep.

-

Testament was raging. No sooner than he had arrived on the human vessel he was assaulted by a childish girl wielding an anchor. He had learned from the trench coat wearing captain that Dizzy was flung from the side of the ship in a battle, and the winds were messing up his hair.

"She What?" he shrieked, his hands balled into fists and his already pale knuckles went ghost white.

"Well… ehm… she… fell thirty thousand feet off the side of the ship…" The blonde imbecile stammered.

"Your incompetence is ASTOUNDING! I cannot believe that I left her in YOUR custody! I trusted you would keep her safe!" The gear raved, his eyes glowed red.

"Relax, I already sent the girls in search teams to look for her. She's a gear so her body should be able to withstand a short drop." He said grimly behind his shades.

Testament's jaw dropped.

"Are you kidding me? Thirty thousand feet is not a short drop! And don't think you can pull any joker tricks with me pirate, if you don't find Dizzy you and your crew shall all face my anger!"

Johnny knew he was dealing with one pissed gear…

-

The little girl poked the body with a stick.

"Is it dead?" one of the boys with her asked

She ignored him and prodded the body some more. She made several jabs at the legs, then moved up along to the body's thigh. She poked its navel multiple times. The girl blushed as she poked the figure's chest, and quickly moved to poke the body's forehead.

The three children had never seen a girl with blue hair before. They had never seen a girl with wings and a tail either.

"Maybe she's not a girl at all," One said hushed. "Maybe she's the spirit of the forest."

The other boy began to panic.

"If she's the spirit of the forest maybe you should stop pokin' her Miko!"

The child threw the stick away, and drew closer to the stiff body.

"I've never seen a spirit with such big…" one of the boys began to say, but was cut off with a sharp elbow from the girl.

The body twitched. The children leaped back in fear as the strange blur haired, winged, tailed girl began to stir. She moaned and slowly sat up. They hid in a nearby bush before she could open her eyes. They watched in silence as the girl began to stroke one of her wings, it looked broken.

"She's hurt…" The little girl whispered to her companions.

The spirit's head snapped to face their bush. Its eyes flared red in a mix of fear and a primal urge for self-preservation. The three of them trembled. They couldn't tell if the forest spirit had seen them or not, but her eyes were terrifying. The two boys were rooted in the bush and waited in dread for the spirit to come for them. The girl couldn't help but sneeze.

The sudden noise and rustling coming from the bush terrified the injured spirit. Her hands flew to her eyes and she shrunk against a tree. The spirit trembled.

The girl stood from her hiding spot and cautiously walked over to the spirit. She kneeled next to the cringing forest spirit and gently touched its azure colored hair. It shrunk even further.

-

She was too injured to fight and too scared to flee. Something deep inside her was missing. A large void was all that remained of something that used to make her feel safe. Something called Necro. That something was gone, it had gone with the breaking of her wing. If it would ever return she didn't know. She cowered against the tree. It touched her hair. The girl trembled awaiting the final blow from whatever was assaulting her. It poked her square in the chest.

"What did you eat to make them so big miss forest spirit?" the voice asked

She looked up and saw a little girl staring straight at her. She tried to communicate, but found that she couldn't. She couldn't talk at all. She tried again and again, but no words came from her lips. The girl stared at her like she was insane. From the bush the two boys emerged and drew nearer. She tried to talk once more, and they were all surprised by the voice that sounded.

It had a British accent attached. But it wasn't hers. It was masculine in tone.

"I knew I saw something fall from the sky into the forest. I didn't expect an injured gear though. This is good, now I can test out my new techniques." Said the white haired man slightly grinning behind the locks that covered his face. He pulled two long sticks from his attaché case and connected them to form apool cue.

"Excellent…"

The children, and the girl watched him approach in fear…

* * *

Yea that's all for now, technically I was supposed to be writing an English poem assignment, but I chose to do this instead (because this is more fun). Please do come back and read chapter three when it's up.Criticisms are welcome 


End file.
